I would never dress like that!
by WeasleyMarie
Summary: Everyone else got a special mug from Henry, even that stupid crocodile. Killian wondered if being around bothered Henry because getting a mug meant you were part of the family, and Killian had yet to receive his. [R&R]


"I would never dress like that.."

|| First ever Ouat oneshot that I have published so be nice please! This has been published on tumblr so I'm not a copy cat if you think you've seen this before :)

-Lish

* * *

Emma didn't understand his obsession with it, it wasn't as if everyone came round that often anyway, and surely these blasted things shouldn't be hauled up in the lofts kitchen cupboard, there wasn't enough room in there as it stands. Henry had decided to get specific mugs for everyone that had ever had tea round the loft, apparently it made them 'part of the family', his words not Emma's.

Emma's mug was a drawing of a castle surrounded by flowers just like her tattoo, Henry had made it at school in the year he and Emma spent in New York, he made her keep it just due to the irony of her technically being a princess. David always teased her, that was up until Henry walked in one day with a mug that said 'Little princes first mug', he never laughed about it again.

Mary Margaret's mug however, was a whole lot more sophisticated, a sketch drawing of disneys cartoon Snow White graced the porcelain mug. She was very happy about her mug, the same couldn't be said for Regina. A mug covered in apples never made her smile but it sure did make Robin chuckle every time, although the fox in a hat on his mug did confuse him a bit.

Emma didn't even bat an eyelid when Henry walked into the loft one day after shopping with Killian, a set of mugs in his grasp. "Hey mom!" He grinned, placing the mugs on the dining table. She replied with a 'hey kid' and pointed towards the mugs "Who they for this time, kid?" She asked him, a smile gracing her lips as Killian jogged over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips finding her forehead. "Belle and Mr Gold!" Henry jumped up in excitement as he replied.

Emma felt Killian tense a bit behind her at the mention of Gold and she took his hand with a reassuring squeeze. "They had these really fancy beauty and the beast cups at Walmart and they were chipped so it seemed fitting!" Henry told his mother, soon taking it upon himself to sit down in front of the tv. "So the crocodile gets a mug", Killian muttered so lowly Emma could only just about hear him. Emma laughed out loud and spun around to meet his gaze, "Is Captain Hook jealous that someone has a mug and he doesn't?" She chuckled, her hands reaching around his neck "You can use David's if you're really -that- bothered Killian" he grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid bloody tea' and 'being part of the family', Emma then sighed and shook her head.

"He doesn't think I'm trying to take his fathers place does he Swan?" Killian asked Emma while looking at her, his voice full of worry, "because I'm not, I jus-" Emma placed a finger over his mouth and gave him a small unconvincing smile before she spoke, "Stop worrying Killian, he only just got his memories back fully, it'll just take him a while to adjust"

"But what if he won't accept me, he got adjusted to Robin and I took him on-" he was cut off mid sentence by Emma's lips, "Stop worrying, he already likes you. You seemed to forget he found you more interesting than David, now go watch TV with the kid" she said to him, "last time you were in this kitchen you set it on fire"

"All I did was make toast!" He demanded back at her, she rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the kitchen with her tongue pointed out at her.

Killian kissed her hand with a laugh and went over to sit with Henry over the couch, Henry proceeding to ask him if they made right handed mugs as well as left and whether or not Gold would mind if he painted his dagger on the mugs, the question leaving Killian to howl with laughter and clap the boy on the back, "I'll do it for you, my boy".

But when Henry came running into the loft three weeks later with a new mug he couldn't keep the massive grin off his face as he placed it in Killians hands as he sat with David on the couch watching the television "So I thought it was time you officially joined the family, Killian" Henry said, jumping up and down like a child. Killian grinned at the boy and looked down at the mug, his face lighting up in laughter. A red mug lay in his hand, Captain Hook from the Disney version plastered on the front, "thank you my dear boy. But I must say I would never dress like that" Emma than came up behind the trio smirking, "I dunno Killian, I think perms are quite sexy"


End file.
